Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for an infrared (IR) imaging of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) plumes from a distance, and a method of the same, in order to image and detect the hydrogen sulfide vapor in a safe distance.
Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen sulfide (H2S) is a very toxic chemical. It is commonly found in oil and gas streams and some process streams at various concentrations. It is highly desirable to remotely image and detect the presence of H2S plumes from a distance in a similar fashion as imaging hydrocarbon vapor plumes using a special infrared (IR) camera. Unfortunately, due to its IR spectral characteristics, there has been no demonstrated apparatus and method to achieve IR imaging of H2S plumes.